


Experimental Research

by megantheesubbie



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Bound Missionary, Check Ins, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Funny, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Mutual Orgasm, Possessive Sex, Screenplay/Script Format, Sweet, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, breaking character, cum for me, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megantheesubbie/pseuds/megantheesubbie
Summary: [M4F] Experimental Research [Script Offer] [Gentle MDom] and [First-time Fsub] [Intro to Bondage] with the [Scientific Method] [Funny] [Sweet] [Teasing] [Fingering] [Check-ins] [Breaking Character] [Bound Missionary] [Dirty Talk] [Possessive] [Cum For Me] [Mutual Orgasm] [Creampie] [Good Girls]





	Experimental Research

\- - -

Overview: You’re a laid-back Dom who’s finally convinced his vanilla partner to let you tie her up. In an attempt to ease her nerves, you make an off-handed joke about treating this like a science experiment — but, as it turns out, she might be kind of into that … 

** Please feel free to adapt and improv as much as you’d like. The best scripts are the ones where the performer feels natural and comfortable, so you’re free to do whatever you need to make the script feel right for you. **

[] = actions & dialogue cues from your partner/completely optional SFX*  
() = voice/tone direction  
** = emphasis

***** All characters in my scripts are 18+ ***** 

\- - -

All right, now … perfect. 

That doesn't feel too tight, does it? 

[pause] 

(Surprised) Wait, it does? But I tried to make sure I didn’t … 

(Realization dawning) Oh, no … I see what you’re doing … 

Nice try, but I’ve spent the past month trying to get you into those ropes … You’re not getting out of them that easily. 

(Sincerely) Look, I know you’re still not sure how you feel about the whole BDSM thing, and you’re nervous to try this out, but … I promise, it’s all much less scary than it seems. 

Remember how you used to feel about being called a good girl? I was *sure* you’d like it, but you were hesitant at first … and now, it’s one of your favorite things, isn’t it? 

Yeah, I’m pretty sure I’m right about this, too. But, just in case I’m not … 

If you really do want me to untie you right now, or at any point, all you have to do is say the safe word. You say it, everything stops, and we talk. So … are the ropes really too tight? 

[pause]

(Relieved) That’s what I thought. I told you, I know what I’m doing. And you *did* say you wanted to experiment with this, so … just try to trust me, okay? 

[kissing sounds] 

(Off-handedly) You know, if it helps, we can treat this as an *actual* experiment … pretend we’re just … introducing the variable of bondage into our sex lives, and observing how it affects things … 

[pause]

(Laughing) Oh my god, I was kidding! 

(Teasing) Of course. I try to make fun of you for being a giant nerd, and you just one-up me by *leaning in* to the nerdiness. That is … well, honestly, it’s pretty on-brand for you. 

Actually, now that I think about it … it’s not a bad idea. I *was* kidding at first, but … since it seems like you’d be kind of into it … let’s do it. We’ll work our way through the whole scientific method … 

[pause]

Oh, I am *absolutely* serious. You one-upped me, so now my only option is to commit to the bit … and if your personal brand is being endlessly nerdy, mine is over-committing to terrible bits. We’re doing this. The bondage experiment starts now. Step one … uhh … 

(Trying to remember) Step one of the scientific method … that’s the … 

[pause] 

… Are you telling me you just had, (doing your best nerdy-girl impression) “Step one of the scientific method is to make an observation,” right there in your head, ready to go? You’re amazing.

Do you know all five steps? 

[pause]

… Oh, I’m sorry, all *six* steps … 

(To yourself) I can’t believe this is happening. 

I’ve got a hot nerd, naked, with her wrists and ankles bound to the corners of my bed, and she’s going to list the steps of the scientific method for me, from memory … This is the best thing that’s ever happened to me. And I’m not backing down just because I can’t remember the scientific method, so we’ll just have to rely on your smarts to get us through this. 

Mmmm … actually … I think I have an idea for our first test of the day. 

(Slow, seductive) You start telling me all about the scientific method, and I’ll just move my hand down here … I want to see if I can manage to distract you from our scientific pursuits, by teasing this sensitive little clit of yours ... 

[clit play starts] 

Oh, you’re already wet … I wonder, did the ropes do this to you, or … (teasing) is it in anticipation of all the sexy science talk? 

(Chuckling) Don’t worry, I don’t expect you to answer. I’ll just draw slow circles … around and around … just like this … while you remind me again … what’s step one? 

… Ahh, that’s right, make an observation. 

Well … I observed that you love it when I restrain you during sex. You get so excited whenever I pin you underneath me in bed … when I hold you up against the wall, or pin your wrists down, force your legs apart … 

Oh, no … don’t close your eyes. You know how I feel about eye contact, sweetheart. So keep your eyes open and on me while you tell me the next step … 

Good girl. 

Step two is ask a question … I guess our question is … would you enjoy being tied up during sex? 

[wet sounds: fingering starts] 

Why don’t I just slide one finger inside you … and move it in and out, slowly … while we mull that over for a second, hmm? 

Oh, no … don’t try to roll your hips ... I’m in charge of this, remember? You’ll take what I give you. And we haven’t even started our experiment yet, so if you want more, you’re going to have to finish talking this through with me … 

Now, step three is … to form a hypothesis … Remind me, how is that different from asking a question? 

[fingering speeds up] 

I’ll just speed up a little … while I wait for your answer … Try to focus, sweetheart. We still have three more steps to review … 

[long pause] 

(Laughing) Assuming I heard you correctly through those little moans and gasps, the hypothesis should be in the form of an if-then statement. So, I guess our hypothesis would be … *If* you like being held down during sex, *then* you’ll love having me tie you up?

And then step four is … ?

Right, make a prediction. 

My prediction? 

(Sarcastically) Oh, my prediction is that our hypothesis is correct … but I’m just not sure if the evidence will support that. Can’t wait to find out, though … 

Now, I think I remember the last two steps. Step five is to test our predictions, right? 

Which is exactly what we’re doing right now … as you keep trying to buck your hips into my hand … grind yourself against my palm … even after I told you to stay still ...

And the last step is to check the results against your predictions … and use the data to create more hypothesis … es? 

… Hypothesis-is? … Hypothesi? 

What’s the plural of hypothesis? 

[pause] 

(Laughing) Well, I don’t think “Speed up, asshole” is right, either … but I’ve said hypothesis so many times it doesn’t feel like a real word anymore …

And me saying hypothesis over and over can’t be sexy, so … I’m going to stop … 

[fingering stops]

[laughs] 

Oh, don’t whine. I only stopped so I could take my boxers off … 

[sound of boxers coming off]

… and lay down on my side, next to you on the bed …

[readjusting sounds] 

(Laughing) Congratulations, sweetheart. 

You made it through all six steps … I’m so proud of you. 

(Speaking normally) But seriously, before we go any further, I just want to make sure you’re still good with all this. 

… Did the experiment thing help ease your nerves at all? 

[pause]

Good, because … I’ll be honest … I kind of feel like we’re doing a dirty version of those science fair projects … 

But hey, if you’re into that ... maybe I could find a trifold poster board, use some construction paper and markers, put together a whole presentation for you … 

[laughs]

Breathe, sweetheart. That time, I really was kidding … probably … but anyway -- are you less nervous about being tied up now? 

[pause] 

Good. I’m glad I could help … 

(Sighing) God, you look so beautiful like this … I don’t know what it is about seeing you tied up, but it’s pushing all the right buttons for me … 

Do you like this, sweetheart? 

[pause] 

Still not sure, huh? Well, let’s run another little test … Do me a favor. Pull against them for me. Try to bring your arms down … pull your legs together … I want to see what happens … 

[pause]

(Laughing) Was that it? You barely moved at all … Try again. Pull as hard as you can … try to close yourself off from me … 

[pause]

(laughing) That was a little better. You really threw your hips and shoulders into it that time, but your arms and legs still hardly moved at all … 

Hmm … The look in your eyes changed. Does this feel different now that you realize just how well I tied you up? 

(Sternly) That you can’t close yourself off from me? My ropes are holding you open … vulnerable … (whispered) at my mercy … Tell me, does knowing that scare you, or … does it excite you? 

[pause]

(Growly) I asked you a direct question. And when I ask you a direct question, I expect you to answer … 

[pause]

And I shouldn’t have to keep reminding you to look at me … You know what? I’m going to straddle you … 

[readjusting sounds] 

There. Now I’m directly in your eye line … Tell me … are you scared, or excited? 

[pause] 

You’re excited? Are you sure about that? 

[pause] 

Well, in that case, I think it’s time for us to finally see if that hypothesis is right … 

(Leaning in, speaking normally) You’re sure you want to do this?

[pause]

(Relieved, stern) Thank you, sweetheart … 

[kissing sound] 

[wet sounds: sex starts] 

Oh, fuck ... damn … that feels good … 

Hey … I want to try something … I’d like to run that little test again. Pull on the ropes … try to close yourself off from me … 

[moan/groan] 

Oh my god … You got so fucking tight just then … 

[sex speeds up] 

Feeling your pussy clench around my cock … as you struggle against those binds … God damn, that’s amazing. Do it again for me … 

[loud moan/groan] 

Good fucking girl … That’s right … you like being held open for me. Being held open by *my* ropes … (roughly) I’m the first man to tie you up like this … And I’m the *only* man who’s ever going to tie you up like this. Because you’re mine … aren’t you? I want to hear you say it. Tell me you’re mine. 

[pause] 

That’s right … you’re mine. You’re tied up in my bed, with my ropes, and you’re going to cum around my cock … and I’m going to cum inside you … 

Because you belong to me. 

[dirty talk to orgasm: feel free to improv, or use the suggestions below] 

… That’s right … You’re mine … This pussy, your body, orgasm … all of it is mine …  
Say it again … Fuck, I love hearing you say you belong to me … You’re such a good  
girl for me … You’re gonna cum for me, aren’t you … That’s right … 

[right before orgasm] Cum for me … Cum with me … Cum for me, sweetheart … Good girl … that’s it … 

[orgasm] 

[Afterglow: Panting, catching your breath, doing that sexy little “whew” thing guys do when  
blood starts rushing back to their brain after they cum]

All right, I think we officially have enough evidence to say … My hypothesis was correct. 

Man, Bill Nye was right … Science *does* rule.

Uhhh … Sorry about all that … possessive stuff. I don’t know what came over me … Something about having you tied up just threw me into Dom mode … I hope I didn’t … (trailing off) 

[pause] 

You liked it? 

Well … that’s interesting … You, uh … might be more comfortable with BDSM than you realize … 

[pause] 

(Laughing) Untie you? 

Oh, why would I untie you? We’re not done with our experiment yet. The last step was to form new predictions, after all … 

(Low, playful) I think I’ve got a few more tests to run.


End file.
